


Love comes home

by IvvyQueen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, have my sappy heartmending oneshot, i was a little hurt by the ending so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: A dyad is forever, neither death nor destiny can break it. Balance always comes, no matter how long it takes Rey to bring him back. But she never gave up.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Love comes home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorminchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/gifts).



> **Star Wars and the entire franchise doesn't belong to me, obviously cause otherwise I wouldn't be writing this in AO3.**

Sand rose high, Rey’s vision clouded by the thick cloud that got her coughing her lungs out. She swiped it away from her face, glancing around as all unnatural light faded. Her eyes were shielded with the other arm.

But it worked.

It had taken so long, so many months of training and sacrifices made, practicing to exhaustion to complete the ritual. _Every detail has to be right or else it won't work_ , that’s what she was told. That's what she kept repeating in her head.

But it _worked_.

And Ben was there.

‘‘Rey?’’ His feet staggered, weakened, barely holding himself up with one hand stopping his fall to the ground. His breaths were heavy and laborious. His vision was hazy at first, trying to make sense of his surroundings, a barely-lit room, an ancient series of symbols under his feet, a lot of sand and **her**.

‘‘B-Ben… Ben!’’ She rushed, almost sliding to her knees instead of lowering herself like a normal person once she was by his side. Her arms wrapped around his neck, tight as she could without suffocating him.

He gave her no chance to breathe. Now he was back, back in Rey’s arms and he wasted no time to let his lips wander all over. Each freckle he could place a kiss on, he did. Her lips, the gentle curve of her neck that presented the tanned flesh for him, her freckled cheeks tainted pink.

Like the second he pulled away, he’d lose her forever.

Her chuckle in his ear tickled and his lips curved in a smile. Her hands held onto the black fabric of his shirt, holding him close.

‘‘I didn’t- I never thought I’d see you again. Never like this.’’ His eyes pleaded for her as he spoke, like his world could end if she vanished there like he had done. ‘‘I felt-’’

‘‘-you, too,’’ She finished his sentence, her smile growing. ‘‘I felt you there, every single day, calling out to me. I wasn’t giving up on you.’’

‘‘You never did, Rey…’’ He let her tear fall and roll down his thumb, which he rested on her cheek, tender. ‘‘I never got to apologize, for how much I hurt you, I-I never deserved you but you were still there for me.’’

‘‘I was never there for Kylo Ren, but I never gave up on you, Ben Solo.’’ It was a little cheesy, she had to admit, but it was the truth. Her forehead pressed against his, tears rushing down and not just from her eyes.

He wept, tears of joy and relief.

‘‘Thank you, Rey from Jakku, the most stubborn woman I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet, for bringing me back.’’

‘‘Actually…’’ Her cheeks flushed pink, glancing away from the depth and curiosity his gaze had gained. ‘‘I go by Rey Skywalker now.’’

His heart grew with pride. Even more with love.

‘‘Thank you, Rey _Skywalker_ ,’’ He savored her surname, the one she’d earned all by herself. It tasted so sweet. ‘‘Back then I couldn’t tell you how wonderful I thought you were… I um…’’

‘‘Yes?’’ Her fingers threaded with his, expectant. Her smile grew more as Ben’s face turned red.

‘‘I um, I love-’’ His gaze shot down, he felt calmer striking down an emperor than confessing to Rey. ‘‘I-I love you, Rey.’’

One hand reached up to tangle with his dark locks of luscious hair. ‘‘I love you too, Ben.’’

‘‘Why does it sound more fluid coming from you?’’ He asked, making her laugh. Thankfully it was at his comment and not at him.

‘‘Because I’m better at words than you, Mr. _You’re nothing but not to me_.’’

‘‘Ah, I had hoped that you’d have forgotten that by now… You’re never letting it slide, are you?’’

‘‘Would you?’’ She rose from the ground with a little smirk, taking his hand with hers as he followed, sand dusted off his pants with his free hand. ‘‘Now let’s get going, come on I finally got you back and I don’t plan to stay here any longer.’’

‘‘Where are we, anyway?’’

‘‘Tatooine.’’ 

‘‘Tatooine- You were somehow able to pick the second worst option apart from Jakku to live in?’’

‘‘Oh shut it, Solo!’’ Her cheeks turned red, chest rising up, indignant. Ben sighed, a soft deep chuckle coming out of his lips.

‘‘Oh, how I’ve missed you, Rey.’’ His arms wrapped around her stomach, head lowered so he could kiss the cloth above her shoulders.

‘‘I missed you so much too, Ben,’’ She said, longing gaze turning up towards him. She did not mind the warm tears that fell from his eyes and onto her very cheeks. She cared only about him, about how neither wanted to be alone, ever again.

Well, perhaps he was already coming up with a plan to get them away from the never-ending deserts of Tatooine, there was so much for them to see that just sand and more sand, but that’s not the point.

All that mattered was they had each other, again.


End file.
